


Now You See Me

by Tarlan



Category: Eureka
Genre: Angst and Humor, Community: smallfandomfest, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In front of a room full of people, including Allison and Nathan, Fargo's latest device has the usual embarrassing effect on Jack. Why does it always happen to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now You See Me

**Author's Note:**

> Created for SmallFandomfest Fest16 prompt: naked ray  
> and Trope_Bingo round 4: rivals to lovers

"Oh-my-god-oh-my-god!"

Jack looked around frantically and grabbed the closest thing he could find to hide certain parts of his anatomy behind, only to end up in a tugging war over a plastic tray with an equally frantic Fargo. Jack won, because he was a goddamn former U.S. Marshal and he wasn't going to let Fargo win the prized item, especially when this was all Fargo's fault... again!

Most of the damage was already done though, with Allison looking aghast, Jo looking way too interested in his nakedness, and Stark... He froze on that thought as Nathan turned what looked like the same avaricious stare of desire, complete with lip-licking, into a smirk in the blink of an eye. The smirk grew along with Jack's embarrassment until Jack had almost convinced himself it had been a trick of the light.

By this point Fargo had found a tiny scrap of paper that barely hid anything while Jack backed himself towards the wall as the first sniggers and guffaws arose from everyone who had been held frozen in shock before.

This was so unfair, and why did it always have to happen to him? There were ten people in the room, for chrissake. TEN! Not that he'd want to see Allison so embarrassed, and Jo was like a sister... and to be truthful, he really didn't want to see Doctor Hemrod naked ever, or Fargo come to think of it. As for Stark... He pushed that thought away as fast as possible before his libido could add to his embarrassment by standing up at the thought of seeing Nathan Stark's perfect abs and firm, rounded ass, recalling a certain day in the town gymnasium before his Cherokee was totaled by space debris.

He watched as a still smirking Nathan took off his jacket and walked further into the laboratory towards him, but at the last moment the bastard spun on his heel and threw the jacket to Fargo. This time when he looked back at Jack there was no mistaking the interest in his green-blue eyes, looking at him with laser precision as if he was one of his experiments.

"Nathan!" Allison protested and took off her far smaller jacket, keeping her eyes averted as she handed it to Jack, even though she'd seen it all before. Despite his slim hips her tailored jacket didn't fit all the way around to cover his exposed ass.

Fargo stepped forward more confidently now he was covered in Nathan's larger jacket, and with his cheesy grin in place he shrugged. "I guess my Molecular Disintegration Activator worked."

"Molecular Disinti... what?"

Nathan gave Jack an indulgent smirk. "A device to target and weaken the Van der Waals forces between molecular bonds in certain man-made fibers..."

"You built a naked ray?" Jack accused Fargo.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Yes, Carter, a naked ray.... and no, you can't arrest Fargo," he added when Jack opened his mouth.

Fuming, Jack gathered as much of his dignity together as he could muster behind the tiny jacket and stomped off, aware that he was giving everyone a perfect view of his naked ass.

"Carter!"

He ignored Allison's exasperated call of his name and kept walking all the way through Global, across the atrium, and out into the parking lot, holding his head high and ignoring the snorts of amusement and gasps of shock. He climbed into his Cherokee and drove home without stopping.

An hour later Jack was fully clothed in sweat pants, his old but faded U.S. Marshal's FLETC t-shirt, and favorite though slightly ratty blue dressing gown. He was lounging on the couch with his second beer in front of him on the coffee table, and a baseball game playing on the big screen when S.A.R.A.H. paused the game and spoke up.

"Doctor Stark is at the door. Shall I let him in?"

"No. I have nothing to say to him right now, and nothing I want to hear."

"Is that right?" came a familiar voice right behind him.

"S.A.R.A.H.!" Jack jumped up, almost knocking over his beer in the process as he banged his knee against the coffee table; he stared up at the ceiling in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but Doctor Stark overrode my programming."

"Yeah? Well it's a shame he didn't try that last time he was here," Jack groused nastily, knowing S.A.R.A.H. was still upset about the whole B.R.A.D. incident a year earlier. He waved off her apologies.

"What do you want, Stark?"

Nathan smirked as he stalked forward, which is when Jack noticed he had changed out of his work suit into casual clothes.

"You. Naked... Again."

Jack blinked at the unexpected words. "I-I don't know how to answer that."

"Words are superfluous when a physical response would suffice instead."

Confused, Jack stared at him as he tried to wrap his head around Nathan's words, only for Nathan to drag him into a deep and dirty kiss. He moaned into the kiss as Nathan's hand slipped into his sweat pants to caress his ass. Unable to resist finally having Nathan in his arms, Jack had got with the program and was sliding his hands under the soft blue polo shirt, across the skin of Nathan's smooth, muscular back.

A thought struck him and he pulled back.

"Actions speak louder than words? Why didn't you just say that?!"

"What? And miss how cute you look when you're all confused?"

Any protest was cut off when Nathan carried on from where they had left off. Somehow they made it upstairs to Jack's bed without serious injury, and when Jack was next able to form a coherent thought they were lying in a heap of tangled limbs, drowsy and sated.

"Why now, Nathan? It's not like you haven't seen me naked before," he added, recalling the number of times he'd ended up in decon showers over the past year alone.

And then there was that damned holographic projection that someone had hacked from that Biosphere database and put up on Eureka's public network. He was surprised he had any dignity left in this town, or respect, but the town seemed to love him all the more for these personal disasters. Perhaps it was because it made him so human.

Nathan sighed heavily. "Does it matter?"

Jack opened his mouth to give a resounding _YES, it mattered_ , because they'd both fought over Allison for over a year before she told both of them she wasn't interested in either of them, and maybe they should take a good look at each other. But his thought was temporarily derailed by the warm hand that stroked over his skin in a soft and loving caress. Did it matter? he thought.

"No," he murmured, and when he kissed Nathan this time it was without all the frantic need to be naked, now.

As for Fargo and his naked ray, he'd deal with that tomorrow. Maybe.

END  
 


End file.
